schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Bckeddoored and Dissapointed
Season 3 Episode 8: Backdoored and Disappointed Jakeila is happy, she’s made it so far, final 6. Declan knows that the only reason she’s here is because of Jasir’s alliance. Declan feels that he earned his place. Declan isn’t really talking to anyone since yesterday’s incident. Leah don’t understand, how Declan is still here, Jakeila said it was the same with Duane be in season 1. Austin knows he is close to the end, and he won’t stop doing what he’s doing until he gets their. Austin knows that Jasir, Leah, Jakeila and Autumn have free rides in this game. And none of the 3 girls have ever been nominated. He feels it’s important to win this next challenge and put up Jay and Leah. They go into the classroom to here their next challenge. Austin sits with Declan, Austin needs Declan’s help to get rid of one of Jay’s alliances. For their challenge there will be a big ball pin. They will be searching for a specific items, a pencil, Pen and a eraser. Each person will have to find one of each to be considered safe and completion of the challenge. The first person to find the three wins. But there’s a twist, by the end of tonight there will be four people left. Autumn is nervous, Declan says double elimination. Austin pull Declan aside telling him that one of them desperately needs to win, so that at least one of Jay’s alliance members are out. Declan don’t really trust Austin because, he could always turn the game around and nominates him. Jay is nervous so, he goes to Declan telling him that their deal is still intact. Even though there was a big commotion, Jay revealed that they still need each other. Declan felt a little light. Later at the challenge, the rules of the game was announce,they could only find one item at a time, and the last person to find all three will automatically be out of the game, eliminated. Autumn is so nervous right now. Jakeila wants Declan out of here, she’s striving to win. On the go, everyone runs and jump into the giant ball pit, Autumn find her first right away, she runs out to place her item on the table and jumped back into the search, soon Declan and Leah found their first. Austin is struggling. Declan found his second. Jakeila is cussing, fuck, dammit, shit! Autumn found her second, Leah knows it’s up to Autumn to win. Jasir found his first, soon enough. Declan and Autumn found their third both is racing out the pit, but because Autumn was going slower then Declan, Declan was the first to find all three items, and Autumn is the second. Austin found his second. Jasir is on his second, Jakeila found her second. After 20 minutes, Austin found his third, soon Jay found his third. It’s between Jakeila and Leah. This is epic, Jay really is nervous. Jakeila found her third but it was a item she already found. Leah found her second, just as Leah was running up, Jakeila found her third. Leah is going home. Leah is so emotional right now, Jay, Austin, Jakeila and Autumnn ran to hug her. Leah is a fighter, she played the game smart and she was real. Jakeila then gives her a hug. Leah felt that she was going to the final until this challenge came up. She has no idea what’s going to happen now that Declan won the challenge, she wishes her alliance members luck. Declan is the winner, and it is now time to negotiate. Jakeila is so pissed, she has a friend that was just sent home, and now Declan won the challenge and will probably put up her and Jasir. Austin is walking around this house, so happy, finally Jasir gets to go home. On the other end of the house Declan is talking to Jasir, and of course he tells Declan to put up Austin and Declan don’t know about that. Jasir doesn’t care who goes up as long as it’s not him. Declan have a hour to decide what he want to do and who he wants to backstab. Jay is the strongest player, he could easily just put him up, and bam, he’ll be nothing more then a memory, or Austin someone who Declan can’t really trust, who nominated Declan for elimination…. Jay told Autumn that Declan will put up Austin and Jakeila or Austin or her. But if Autumn goes up, she will be safe. Autumn is asking Jasir what makes him think he can trust Declan of all people. Worst case scenario, Him and Autumn gets put up, Jasir is the strongest so Autumn will still be here. Autumn don’t believe anything that comes out Declan’s mouth, she hopes everything goes to his plan. In detention, everyone is waiting on Declan. Declan comes out with his mind made up, the first person he is nominating is Jakeila. Jakeila goes up, this is her first time up, and she’s not surprised, if Autumn goes up, she knows she’ll be out of here because Autumn isn’t that much of a threat. Next person Declan’s putting up, “this person has always did what he needed to do, but I can’t trust this person, I was nominated and I was turned on by this person” Jasir has no idea If he’s talking about him. Declan puts up Austin, Austin and Jakeila are up for elimination. Austin really hates Declan right now. It is 10am right now there will be an elimination in one hour. Austin is talking to Autumn telling her that Declan was telling him it was time for Jasir to go, and promising him all this stuff, Autumn knows that Declan is untrustworthy. Autumn will be sad if Austin goes, but it’s still a competition. Jasir tell Declan that it’s confirmed that they are voting out Austin, Declan is telling him what he wants to here right now, Declan is going to have a little fun. Declan goes to Jakeila and asked her about last night *her throwing a drink on him and his bed and messing up stuff. Jakeila is not going to kiss his ass for a vote, Declan is telling her that he’s convincing everyone to vote off her since Austin is much nicer. Jakeila told him she don’t give a fuck, telling them to eliminate her. It’s 11am Austin and Jakeila are up. Their lives in the game falls on Declan, Autumn and Jasir. Austin said for his speech is to do whatever they think is best for their game, he won’t say why they should get rid of Jakeila and he won’t say why they should keep him. Jakeila said that Austin has been a target for their alliance so it’s best to get rid of Austin. Autumn is first to vote, she votes Jakeila. Next is Jasir, he votes for Austin. Then it’s Declan. It’s time for votes. Austin has kinda of a pissed face because of Declan. Jakeila has one vote, Austin has one vote… One vote left. Final vote goes to… Austin, Jakeila is safe. Before he leaves, Austin says he has no idea what’s going on between Jay and Declan, and he is telling the girls to watch out. At 1:00 their final challenge will be presented and three people will be left by time the sun goes down. Final 4, Jakeila knows her alliance with Jay and Autumn is finished, games on. Declan is doing what he needs to do to make sure he wins this season, he will backstabb anyone at this point. Autumn has has feeling the final will be something she can beat everyone else in, and she can’t wait to prove to everyone that she can win. Jasir’s plan is going good, Declan thinks they’re on good terms, karma’s a bitch.